witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Bonny
Anne Bonny is a pirate and former Witchblade wielder, appearing in Tales of the Witchblade Issue 1. Biography Early Life Anne worked as a barmaid from young age. At some point, she met an infamous pirate Jack Rackham. They immediately fell in love with each other. Although women were forbidden on pirate vessels, they knew they had to be together always. And thus, Anne joined the Jack's pirate crew. Island of the Witchblade After aquiring a rare treasure map during a tavern brawl, Jack and Anne found themselves in the company of William and Mary Read, a pirate team whose love for hunting the rarest prizes brought them together. Although the map warned that the entire island is alive, they headed to a deserted island. As they explore the island they find it to be unusually alive. When they get deeper into the jungle, one of the crew mates named James is grabbed by a bunch of vines. He's then eaten by a giant carnivorous Venus flytrap much to the horror of his crew mates. Even with loss of James, the crew continues their journey. Suddenly, they hear the sound of cannons and Anne suspects that Blackbeard has tracked them down and attacked their ship. She then tells Rico to go back to the beach and signal them as soon as he sees the enemies. As Rico turns around to go the beach, the ground comes to life and buries him together with his monkey. Eventually they comes across a mound of bones and treasures close to a waterfall. On top of it is the Witchblade, emanating a light that seems to be the force behind why the jungle is so alive and so dangerous. Andy and another crew mate decides to go the mound and take the Witchblade. As Andy enters the water, he senses something touching his leg. When his fellow crew mate reaches the mound and he puts on the Witchblade, it proceeds to blow off his arm. As Anne sees a pack of panthers emerge from the water, she tells Andy to immediately come back. Before he can do that, the panthers attack him and shred him to pieces. This distracts the team, enough that Blackbeard is able to attack Annie by surprise. While William and Mary are captured, Annie jumps towards the Witchblade and takes it. She accepts the call of the Witchblade who tells her, that it controls every living and non-living entity on the island. At the shore of the beach, William and Mary are about to be executed by Blackbeard's crew when Annie jumps out of the jungle and traps the pirates in the cage made out of earth. One of the crew recognizes the Witchblade, calling it the Blade of Fire. The Blackbeard and his crew are then ripped apart by a pack of tigers. Anne then left the island with William and Mary, knowing too well that they lost most of their people, but with this new weapon in her hand, things will get interesting for all of them. Personality Anne is tough, strong and brave woman. In spite of Anne's rough exterior, she cared deeply for her friends and her lover, Jack. Powers & Abilities Powers * Witchblade: After aquiring the Witchblade, Anne gain access to various unique powers. ** Adaptive Armor: Like all other wielders, the Witchblade covers its wielder in adaptive armor, that adapts depending on how much damages the user is receiving. Just like to any wielder, when Anne activated the armor, it shredded her clothes. ** Terrakinesis: Anne could manipulate the land mass of the Witchblade island. During her fight with the Blackbeard, she created a cage out of the sand on the beach. ** Animal Manipulation: The Witchblade gave Anne the power to control the animals on the island of the Witchblade. After she imprisons Blackbeard and his crew, Anne sends a pack of tigers to kill them. ** Enhanced Agility: The Witchblade enhanced Anne's natural agility. She shown to easily jump around between trees and swing with vines. ** Enhanced Reflexes: The Witchblade enhanced Anne's reflexes, letting her to dodge a bullet fired by the Blackbeard. ** Pyrokiness: Although not used by Anne, the Witchblade on her arm is shown to emit fire. Gallery Bonny21.jpg|Anne putting on the Witchblade. Bonny25.jpg|Anne with Reads watching as Jack's ship sinks. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Comic Deceased Category:Witchblade Wielders